


Crash

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Car Accident, Hurt Louis, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hurt nick, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis get into a car accident and Louis gets badly injured</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> wow, sorry for the wait, and just hope you enjoy!

“Why’d it have to rain?” Louis muttered dejectedly, slumping down in the passenger seat his arms crossed tight over his chest as he watched the rain splatter against the windshield.

“I’m sorry, Kitten; but I can’t control the weather.” Nick sighed, ruffling Louis’ hair before starting the car and heading back toward civilization. They had found this little abandoned park on one of their previous drives and they quickly fell in love with it. It was seemingly perfect with ivy curling around the playground equipment and trees dotting the landscape. 

Louis let out an exasperated little huff as they drove back into the city, the rain pouring down in buckets now.

“How about we get take away and watch a movie instead?” Nick offered giving Louis a sideways smile before turning his eyes back to the road; the rain pelting the windshield and making it difficult for Nick to see the road in front of him. It was insane how fast the storm had moved in.

“Chinese?” Louis asked a smile forming on his lips and his kitten ears perking up slightly.

“Whatever you want, Kitten.” Nick said distractedly as he slowly eased on the brakes as the light turned green and he started rolling into the intersection.

It all happened so fast after that. A car sped through the red light and before Nick could even try to attempt to get away it crashed into the passenger side door sending Nick’s car to skid back and crash into a lamppost. 

Nick’s head bashed into the steering wheel and his vision was fuzzy as he lifted his gaze to the cracked glass of what was left of the windshield. He groaned moving to unbuckle his seatbelt and wincing when the movement sent a flare of pain up his arm.

“Kit-Kitten, are you okay?” Nick mumbled as he turned his head and tried to focus his fuzzy vision on Louis. “Louis?” He repeated, nervousness filling his voice when he saw Louis slumped limply in the hold of his seatbelt. 

“Kitten!” Nick pulled his own seatbelt off, ignoring the pain it brought and faced Louis his eyes widening when he saw the trail of blood on the side of his head and the awkward angle in which his left arm hung.

“Please, love, answer me.” Nick begged, tears accumulating in his eyes and released a choked sound when he got no response. “Please, love.” Nick murmured as he shook Louis’ shoulder gently, closing his eyes with a sob when the shake caused Louis’ head to loll to the side giving Nick a view of the hybrid’s closed eyes and the blood matted in his hair.

“Fuck, Lou, I’m so sorry,” Nick whispered collapsing forward into the steering wheel as tears slid down his face. He reached blindly for Louis’ hand and gripped the hybrid’s limp fingers in his own. “So, so sorry.”

The distant shriek of sirens filled his ears then, the sound increasing until it was nearly ear splitting in its loudness. Before Nick could even comprehend what was happening a heavily bearded man was forcing the driver’s side door open and pulling him out.

“Sir, are you okay? What’s your name?” The man asked as two others help him load Nick onto a gurney.

“No, no, no,” Nick protested trying to push away from the hands strapping him down onto the hard table. “My kitten’s hurt, my Louis.”

“You gotta stay still, sir.” Someone to his left ordered as they secured the strap to the side of the gurney.

“My Louis, the hybrid in the car, he’s hurt…wouldn’t wake up…my kitten…” Nick mumbled as they placed a mask over his mouth and a sweet gas filled his lungs making his thoughts slow and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Someone’s taking it out now. Just relax okay?” Who Nick assumed was the bearded man say as Nick’s world went black.

*~*~*

“Good morning, sunshine,” a deep voice greeted when Nick blinked his eyes open to find himself on a very uncomfortable hospital bed and a needle in his arm. 

“What happened?” Nick croaked reaching for the cup of water on the table next to him.

“You were in a car accident. Some drunken idiot went through a red light and crashed into you. You only got a slight concussion and a broken arm.” A smirk formed on Harry’s lips before he continued. “And I’m honored that I’m your emergency contact, well after Pixie, but ya know I’m still honored.”

“Where’s Lou? Is he okay? Shit, I blacked out before I knew if he was okay… He was…Is he?”

“Um,” Harry bit his lip and glanced at the door before continuing. “They wouldn’t tell me anything but I found out that he’s in the hybrid wing and that he’s alive at least…”

“What? Do you know how horrible it is over there?” Nick nearly shouted, pressing the nurse’s call button furiously as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to get the needle out of his arm. “I need to get out of here and make sure he’s okay.”

“Mr. Grimshaw!” The nurse admonished as walked into the room, sending Harry a glare for letting Nick yank the needle out. “You need to stay in bed; we’re required to keep you for twenty four hours if you’re diagnosed with a concussion.”

“Where’s Louis? The hybrid I was with? How is he?” Nick demanded, moving his arm away from the nurse as she tried to reinsert the IV needle.

“I don’t know, Mr. Grimshaw, you would have to check with the hybrid unit and…”

“Then let me go check. I have to know if he’s okay.”

“You can’t go to that unit until you are discharged.” She argued, and wow, Nick really was starting to hate this woman. 

“Okay, what do I have to sign? I’m healthy I don’t have to be here anymore.”

“Mr. Grimshaw,” She sighed exasperatedly. “I highly suggest that you-“

“I’m not in the mood for your suggestions; just get me the fucking paper work now. I’m going to be discharged and that’s it.”

“Fine,” she hissed, turning on her heel and walking briskly from the room.

“Jesus, Nick, I thought you were going to fight her or something!” Harry crowed, clapping his hands together as he laughed.

“Ya, well, she was asking for it.” Nick grumbled going to cross his arms until he realized that a good portion of his left arm was covered in plaster.

“Here are your discharge papers, Mr. Grimshaw, just sign where I’ve marked and you’re free to go.” The nurse muttered, placing a clipboard on Nick’s bedside table and crossing her arms irately as Nick quickly signed them.

“So I can leave now?” Nick asked as he handed it back to her.

“Yes, I think your friend brought you clothing so just leave the gown on the bed.” She gave him a half-smile half-glare before leaving, the clipboard clutched tight in her hands.

“Thanks, Haz.” Nick said as he grabbed the offered bag and quickly stood up and headed for the small bathroom attached to his room.

“No problem, but I think I’m gonna go; finished my emergency contact duties and all.”

“Shut it, Styles,” Nick muttered fondly as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

“Bye, Grimmy!”

*~*~*

To say that it was difficult to get dressed with one hand was an understatement and under the circumstances Nick was glad that Harry gave him sweats and a t-shirt because honestly Nick wasn’t sure if he would have been able to put on jeans by himself.

He chucked his hospital gown onto the bed before he left, looking around the cluttered hospital halls in confusion as he walked up to the nurses’ station.

“Um, would you be able to tell me where the hybrid wing is?” Nick asked a different nurse, who smiled brightly at him before answering.

“Of course, love. Just take those elevators down to the second floor and there should be a set of door on your left, just push the button and a nurse should let you in.”

“Thank you.” Nick said returning her smile before going to the elevators and hitting the down button. Once the doors slid open he rushed inside hitting the two repeatedly until the door slipped closed again.

True to the nurse’s word Nick found the set of doors as soon as he stepped from the elevator and pressed the small red call button quickly, bouncing on the tips of his toes with nervous energy.

“How can I help you?” A voice squawked through the tiny speaker next to the button. 

“Um, I’m here to see my hybrid, Louis? He was taken in with from a car wreck?”

“Step back and I’ll open the doors.” The voice said again moments before the doors split open to reveal a much more dilapidated version of the nurses’ desk upstairs.

“Hello,” Nick murmured, as he stepped up to the desk and the elderly nurse stationed there. “Um, can you please tell me how my hybrid Louis is? He’s a cat hybrid with brown hair and blue eyes…”

“Give me a second,” She muttered, looking through the files on the desk before pulling one out and reading it over quickly. “Grimshaw, Louis, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re his owner Nick I presume?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Alright, so he was pretty banged up when he got here. Concussion, broken arm, bruised ribs, fractured both his clavicle and a few bones in his tail…”

“Is he okay, though, like is he awake?” Nick interrupted, his stomach churning uncomfortably at her words.

“He’s awake now, but we had to sedate him for a while to make sure his brain didn’t swell. I wouldn’t go as far as to say he’s okay but he’ll live. And he’ll have to stay here for a few days for observation.”

“Can I, um, see him?”

“Ya, he’s in room 234, down this hall and fourth door on your right.”

“Thank you.” Nick mumbled, before heading toward Louis’ room trying to ignore the hisses and growls of the other hybrids.

“Kitten?” Nick murmured, as he stepped into the room, his heart clenching almost painfully at the sight Louis made. The poor hybrid’s whole leg encased in red plaster, his shoulder bandaged and his tail lying limp next to him and wrapped tight in an ace bandage. “How are you feeling?”

“Nicky!” Louis squealed, making grabby hands, well hand, at Nick.

“Shh, calm down, love. Don’t want to hurt your injuries anymore, yeah?”

“I was so scared, Nicky. I woke up alone and they didn’t tell me what happened. And I thought you died.” Louis nearly whimpered, tears accumulating in his eyes.

“Me too, love. But we’re both okay, so there’s no need to cry.” Nick soothed, pressing a kiss to the hybrid’s bandaged forehead. “How are you feeling though, are you in pain?”

Louis shook his head minutely before speaking. “No, the nurse gave me medicine that makes me sleep and it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Good,” Nick sighed, caressing Louis’ face with a feather light tough causing the hybrid to let out a contented purr. “I was so worried about you, Lou.”

“But we’re both okay, right?”

“’Course we are, love.” Nick laughed, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

“Good, ‘cause you still owe me Chinese.”


End file.
